The Uchihas
by Lil Dobe
Summary: Two brothers thought were in love, but feelings tend to change, either for the worst or for the better.
1. The Prologue

Don't own, don't sue. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters and I make no money from the writing of this story.

**Authoress Note: Rewritten, posted differently. Will not be Uchihacest after I believe the second, third chapter. Things have definitely changed. But please, still review.**

**The Uchihas**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Aniki, what's wrong?" Seven year old Sasuke asked his big brother.

"Nothing Sasuke." Itachi went back at glancing at the bright moon that shines down at the city. Sasuke not believing his aniki went towards him cautiously. He wrapped his small hand around his brother's wrist and pulled lightly.

"Something is wrong big brother. Please tell me." He pleaded as he pouted.

"You wouldn't understand. It's complicated."

"How complicated is it to tell your little brother what's troubling you?" He asked slightly angered by the remark his brother told him.

"You are only seven Sasuke. You don't know what's going on, on in a thirteen year olds head."

"But if you tell me I may know." Itachi looked at him and pondered the remark lightly. He sighed and picked Sasuke up and walked towards his bed. He laid himself down and sat Sasuke on his hips making him straddle him.

"Sasuke, what I feel is not normal. I shouldn't have feelings for this person."

"How so big brother?"

"I have feelings for somebody so close to me, it's frightening. It's wrong at the same time." Itachi told him as he rubbed Sasuke small thigh in small circles with his thumb.

"Aniki what are you doing?" Sasuke asked breathlessly. Itachi's thumb went further up stopping at the side of Sasuke penis.

Itachi didn't reply just kept doing what he was doing. Sasuke whimpered a bit and squirmed making himself rock back and forth not knowing that his brother was getting turned on by the friction he is creating. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's waist and kept him place and not letting him continue with friction. He bucked up and moaned lowly. Sasuke watched his brothers face as it turned from serious to pleasure.

"Aniki what are you doing?" He asked again and once again Itachi didn't answer him he just rolled them over and started to grind his hips against Sasuke.

"Sas...uke." He moaned out his little brothers' name out. He started to lower his head down and stared at those onyx-eyes that were full of question.

"Aniki what..." He couldn't finish the sentence when lips descended on his little ones. He felt a tongue swap his bottom lip, him not knowing what was going on gasp and bucked against Itachi. Itachis tongue slipped in and started to explore the warm, small cavern. Itachis tongue rubbed every crevice. He past his tongue on the roof and tickled it, earning a moan from the little one.

He stopped the kiss and created butterfly kisses path down his jaw, to his chin down to his neck. He bit the pale skin and started to suck.

"Ita...aniki." Little Sasuke groaned.

"Don't worry little brother we will get to the good part soon enough." With that said he took his shirt and soon followed by Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know what to do but he bit Itachis nipple lightly and sucked on it.

"Ahh...shit...Sasuke." He back arched and grabbed black locks. His hand wondered down to the pale back and into his boxers, he rubbed a cheek and smiled when Sasuke pushed back onto the hand. Sasuke's little hand wondered down Itachis penis. His small hand rubbed the bulge there as he continued to suck on the nub. Itachi took his hand out and pushed Sasuke onto his back. He started to take Sasuke's boxers off when a little hand stopped him.

"Can you take yours off please aniki?" Asked the pleading voice. Itachis face softened and nodded his head. He stood up from the bed and took off his boxer-briefs. He got back on the bed and crawled towards his baby brother. Sasuke looked at the red-flesh and curiosity took the better of him. He bended forward and lick the slit. Itachi shuddered, looked down and moaned at the sight before him. He started to suck three fingers into his mouth and moaned around them when Sasuke continued to lick and tease the slit ever so. He took the three fingers out and bended a little forward, he teased Sasukes small hole with his index finger. Sasuke pushed back on the finger as he wrapped his small mouth around the head and sucked on it lightly. Itachi pushed the finger in and Sasuke faced went one from relax to uncomfortable, he took Itachis penis in a little more and with his small hand grabbed the shaft as his head bobbed up and down. Licking the vein all the way to the tip. His body flinched when a second finger entered him and started to scissor him, Itachis fingers pumped in and out of the tight hole. Itachis body shivered when Sasuke moaned and started to push back onto those magic fingers.

Sasuke let go of the penis and started to moan loudly. "Ita...chi. ugn." His back arched back and told Itachi 'more'. Itachis fingers kept hitting that special spot, he grabbed Sasuke's chin to make him look at him and pressed his lips to his once more. The kiss was heated as moans mixed with it, he pushed in the third finger and Sasuke wanted to move away from it but Itachi just pumped them out and in hitting his prostate dead on.

"Tachi...please....just...more..." Itachi took it as a sign for him to be in his little tight hole already. He turned him around to face the headboard, still on all fours. He licked the back of his neck all the way down to his lower back to his anus. He licked the hole for it to be lubricated. he plunged his tongue in and out he left a little spit on there and messaged the hole with his thumb pressing in and continuing to rim him. He spit into his hand and lubricated his erect penis, he got on his knees and pressed the head onto the hole.

"Sorry...but I promise it will get better." He only received a nod of the head. He started to push in little by little and Sasuke grunted, bit his lip as tears flowed down his redden cheeks. Itachi cooed as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. He pushed all the way in and waited a few minutes for Sasuke to adjust to something that big inside of his small tight hole. Once he knew it alright to move, he moved in and out slowly at first. Sasuke fisted the red satin sheets as moans escaped his lips. Itachi just continued to move in slow pace, not wanting to hurt his baby-brother that he already was.

"Aniki could...*pant*" Without saying another word, Itachi understood what he wanted. He started to thrust in and out of him in a fast pace now, hitting that special spot, dead on. Moans were mixed and kisses were shared. He kept pounding into the small body, that is until Itachi stopped and took out his penis and flipped Sasuke around to lie flat on his back.

"I want to see you when I come." Sasuke nodded his small head and groaned when Itachi pushed back in. He grabbed Sasukes penis and started to stroke it with every thrust. He kissed the collarbone and moaned loudly when he came inside of the tight heat. Sasukes penis became flaccid. (A/N: I don't know how you call it, but since little boys can't cum yet at such a young age, I just decided to say that. But if anybody knows what the term for it is called please tell me.)

He laid beside Sasuke and pulled him close. He kissed his temple and whispered three words.

"I love you."

"Love you too Aniki." They both sighed and felt asleep contently in each others arms.

* * *

**TBC**

**Authoress Note: Stayed the same. Chapter hasnt changed. But this is kind of eeirie I know, the whole age difference between the two of them. I decided that I didnt want them two to be together. Random characters will definately pop out and a definate change to the story. But still review and tell me what ya think. =D Much appreciated.**


	2. The Brothers

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. Masashi Kishimoto owns the characters and I make no money from the writing of this story.**

**Authoress Note: This chapter has stayed the same, nothing has changed. I hope to still get reviews even if some are dissapointed that this wont be a full blown Uchihacest sort of thing. Sorry to dissapoint guys, but my heart just wasnt into to it. Happy reading.**

**Chapter: 1**

**~The Brothers~**

* * *

A thirteen year old boy laid besides a nineteen year old body, snuggling close for warmth. Itachi being awake already just looked at the pale body lying next to his naked body.

'Sasuke...what are we going to do?' He thought the very same thing every single day, ever since that night. The night he screwed his little brother, the night he confessed he loved him and the one person he knows he can rely on. No...They weren't in a relationship, at least not yet, or nothing. But sometimes Itachi wished he could tell him those five words. 'Want to go out with me?' Oh how he wished that one day he will be able to tell him that. But for now, this is better. This is what he wants...for now.

Itachi sighs once more when a leg starts to rub him in such a good way that he wants to return it, but knows that in five minutes he is going to have to wake up his still baby brother to get ready for school. He plays with those dark/blue locks and frowns, still wondering how he was born with that color hair. He places a kiss on his forehead and Sasuke stirs lightly. His eyes open, fluttering every once in a while and hiding his face in the crook of Itachis neck.

"Sasuke time to get up." He whispered into the boys ear, Sasuke groaned and shook his head.

"I don't want to; I want to stay here with you." He told him as he kissed his collarbone, neck and jaw.

"I know me too, but school starts in fifteen minutes. So up, up, up." Itachi said as he unwrapped his arm around the pale shoulder and sat up, making Sasuke slip onto the bed.

"Ass." Was the only thing Sasuke said as he got out of the bed with all his naked glory and out the room into his own. Itachi only chuckled and got up leaving his bed messy and going towards his closet.

~Twelve Minutes later~

The two made their way into the kitchen knowing that they only had three minutes before school starts. They continuously kept staring at each other when Itachi couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Sasuke by neck and kissed him fiercely, Sasuke moaned into the kiss, loving the way Itachi always initiated the kisses. Painful, yet wonderful. They continued to make out when all of a sudden they were the screeching sound outside. They both stopped the kiss and peeked outside the window, their eyes widened and in record time they rapidly left the house. They ran until they reached the school house. They walked through the gates, and making sure the coast was clear they made out once more before separating, knowing that every period a kiss will be shared.

Sasuke went to Math while Itachi went to Economics. They stole one last glance and they both smirked, Sasuke made his way inside the class and received a look of disapproval Sasuke only shrugged and sat down next to his best friend Naruto.

"Late again because of you and your brother eh?" Naruto wiggled his eye-brows and grinned. Sasuke only smiled a small but barely noticeable smile. Naruto laughed quietly and received a glare from the teacher.

"Yeah you can say. We didn't do anything this time only kissed, that's all. But anyways, nobody else knows right?" Naruto groaned. Sasuke asked the same thing every single day and it was getting bothersome.

"How many times do I have to tell you, no! Nobody knows only my dog." He got hit in the arm and the rest of the period they continued to talk, do work and talk again. Fifty-five minutes later bell rang and Sasuke ran off to find his aniki. It took him a few minutes but found him in the same spot every time they meet.

Itachi looked up and smirked at him and once Sasuke was by his side they walked to a secluded area. They reached it and Itachi pushed Sasuke against the wall, kissing his neck and jaw. Taking the lobe into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. Sasuke moaned and with his free hand started to rub Itachi through his jeans. Itachi bucked against it as his breathe became haggard and his face was in Sasukes neck while sucking on it.

"Itachi...please touch me." Itachi didn't say anything as usual when it comes to sexual stuff he likes being mysterious. He placed his bigger hand on the growing bulge Sasuke is sporting and starts to rub in small circles. He unzips it and places his hand inside stroking the heated flesh. Both their breathes mixed with each other, as they bit, licked and sucked on each others necks.

Itachi turned Sasuke around, making him view the wall in front of him. He pushed the black jeans pass his ass to his ankles. Itachi only unzipped his pants and took out his ready to burst erection. He spit into his hand and lubricated his penis. He nipped Sasukes ear lightly, earning a moan and grunt when Itachi pushed in.

"Just...god...fuck...me...already." His brother complied by thrusting out and then back in. He placed his hand on top of Sasukes as his thrust became faster and harder,

"Shit...Sas...uke." Itachi groaned out as Sasuke bucked back against him wanting him to hit that special spot over and over again. Itachi finally did and Sasuke moaned his name out. His prostate was hit on every single thrust and a few minutes later he came but his voice muffled by brutal lips descending on his again. Itachi came moments later and they dressed in silence. They waited a few minutes again to regain their breaths back. Once they were normal they checked each other making sure no evidence on what they did were visible. (Besides the hickeys) They shared one last passionate kiss and made their way towards their second period class.

Since Itachi was in the twelve grades he had the authority to get out at whatever time he wished, but think about it. Him being at home alone with no one, meaning no Sasuke to pound into the mattress, or somewhere else in the house, not to mention where they fucked right now. Behind the school, where no one ever goes because that place has nothing but well its just infested with creepy crawlers. The thrill of being caught at any single moment, Itachi gets turned on even more. But who's to say that maybe one day they will, their parents will find out and it would create this huge ordeal and they will be separated. In Konoha at age seventeen they are allowed to live by themselves, but what's the point once again?

Anyways, Itachi is seating in class checking the clock every ten minutes or so. He is looking anxious and he is starting to suspect that people in school already know, but that doesn't bother him as long as they know that his baby brother is taken by the older brother his is fine with it. 9:30. ten more minutes of being class and then he will have his way with his baby brother once more.

Ten, nine, eight, seven six, five, four, three, two, one and one second. The bell rings and Itachi just ups and go like lightning. The teacher gives a him look; his classmates shake their head knowing that every single day is the same, but at the same time don't know the reasons why he leaves in such a rapid rate.

He walks through the halls, goes up to the second floor he looks both ways and sees Sasuke standing there talking with the blonde kid. He makes his way over and Naruto sees him, giving Sasuke a nudge with his shoulder that Itachi is making his way over. Sasuke turns and smiles at his brother and gets hit by his best friend in the head and then getting yelled on that how come every single time they talk he never smiles, but smiles when Itachi is coming over.

"Simple dobe, because I know what my brother and I are going to do, you on the other hand just know and we simply talk, but don't worry, you know I tell you everything."

"Oh really?" Itachi turns and stares at Naruto who is blushing like somebody threw tomatoes at the poor boy. He looks at his cell and says;

"Oh well would you look at that, I am going to be late for my next class. Later Sasuke, you too Itachi." They just nod their head and they both turn to leave to have their way each other.

They go again to their secluded area and this time they go inside this classroom that hasn't been used for years. The desk is still in there, but it looks sturdy enough. They look at each other with lust filled eyes and kiss hungrily. Itachi starts walking forward making Sasuke walk backwards. He pushes him on top of the desk and climbs on top of him. He starts to circle his hips making their friction turn Sasuke even more. He places his hands besides his head as he starts to grind into him.

What they didn't know is that their principal was walking towards that classroom with two janitors. They didn't know the look of disgust their principle had, they didn't know that they were going to get in big trouble, but what they did know is that once they get home both of them will be separated.

Both boys sat in the principals' office looking every where but at each other. Their eyes wondered but not once have they dared to make eye contact with Lady Tsunade.

"What would your parents think of this? Do both of ya have any idea how much your family, I mean your parents will go through when they find out about this?"

They didn't answer; Lady Tsunade just sighed and started to fill their referrals. It was a very awkward situation for the both of them, not to mention how their parents were going to take it.

"Both of you will go to SRC for the rest of the day." They both nodded, grabbed their referrals and left the office.

Once they were out of the office and into the patio, Itachi stopped and placed a hand on Sasukes shoulder for reassurance.

"You okay?" Sasuke nodded his head but still had doubts about his thoughts.

"Just a bit worried on what our parents will say, that's all." Itachi sighed and couldn't help but say it was true. They made their into SRC, handed the teacher their referrals, sat in different rows laid their heads down and couldn't help but think the hell they were about to go through when they got home.

* * *

**TBC**

**Authoress Note: Nothing has changed here as well. Is kept the same. Reviews are always welcomed.**


End file.
